For many reasons, including those related to genetics, age, number of pregnancies and childbirths, and personal sexual activity, some human females have been known to experience an enlargement of the vaginal cavity. As the muscles of the vaginal wall lose their tautness and as the vagina enlarges so that vaginal tightness decreases, the female may experience a decrease in sexual satisfaction and sensation. Moreover, the male may also experience a corresponding decrease in sexual satisfaction and sensation due to the lack of tightness and pressure on and around the penis while the penis is inserted into the vagina during sexual intercourse. These problems often center around the loss of friction that follows an increase in the size or volume of the vagina.
Previously, physicians have recommended that females experiencing the loss of vaginal tightness engage in Kegel exercises to increase the tightness of the vagina. However, these muscle exercises have not proven to be effective for many women. Females may also undergo expensive and medically risky vaginoplasty to decrease the diameter of the vagina so as to increase vaginal tightness. However, many women and their sexual partners may be reluctant to select surgery as a solution due to the inherent risks of the procedure involved.